Lost With No Direction
by UnusualProductions
Summary: (WARNING: RE6 Spoilers) Piers Nivans, Expert Sniper, amazing driver, incredibly loyal Soldier. All these things are what lead to him joining the BSAA. However, when the C-Virus makes him into the very thing he fights, it seems that his life has ended. However, the forces of heaven see much more potential in the young Sniper, but how will they act on it? Bell/K1 Piers/Ken's OC
1. Chapter 1 - Altered Fate

**Chapter One: Altered Fate**

**A/N: This story was written by Ken Dasin. As with all the stories to be published, I will put the wording of the original request up as well "A story where Piers Nivans from Resident Evil Six is saved from his fate by The Almighty One, with the intention of making Piers something a bit more than Human."**

"My name is Piers Nivans, I am a BSAA Sniper and an expert driver as well. I serve in the Special Operations Unit on Alpha Team."

This was all Piers had to comfort him as he waited to either die or lose his mind to the virus, although he sincerely hoped it was the former. He wanted to be fully himself when he met his end, not like Finn or Marco. Piers looked back at the BSAA Tactical Vest that he had removed before he infected himself, and felt a strange urge to pick it up with his human hand, so he did. Little did Piers know, however, that he was being watched, not by the BSAA or anyone he knew, however. No, it was by a being far more powerful, who wanted to give Piers another chance at life, but not in this dying version of Earth. As Piers held the vest, he felt a sudden fatigue wash over him. Deciding it was probably the virus combined with all the things he had been doing over the past few hours, he lay back against the wall and placed his vest on his chest, falling asleep with no intention of waking up again.

**Two Days Later**

He DID wake up, however, just not where he expected or how he expected. When Piers awoke, he immediatly noticed a few things. First, he could feel the right half of his uniform, even though it had been torn off. Second, the vest wasn't on his chest any longer, but on his body. Third, he wasn't laying against a hard metal wall, but something that felt much softer. Fourth, and certainly most important...he could feel his real right arm again. His eyelids opened almost instantly and he looked around. He was in a moderately sized room, decorated in a Japanese style, which he recognized from his 4 year stint in the Marines, as he'd been assinged to a base in Japan. Then, he looked over to the right side of his body. Sure enough, there was a human right arm, and it was exactly like the one that had been severed from his body. Cautiously moving it, he found it behaved exactly like his arm as well. He then gently touched the right side of the face, feeling for the infected goop-like substance that had been there, but felt only his natural human face. Then, however, he heard a woman's voice.

"Your awake! The Almighty One said you would wake up quickly."

Instinctively, Piers mentally translated her words to English in his head, she seemed to look at him for a moment, thinking, then she spoke again, this time in English

"I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't Japanese! You look...confused, is it because of your arm? The Almighty One showed me what you looked like and how you came to look like that, and I am deeply sorry you had to do that."

Piers was about to speak, when all her words actually caught up to him. Almighty One? Who the heck is this 'Almighty One'? Come to think of it, how in the living heck did his body get back to normal? Slowly, tentatively, he spoke in English to her.

"I'm Piers Nivans, and I really need to get out of here and back to the B.S.A.A."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself too. My name is Belldandy, and I live here, I found you when the Almighty One dropped you here."

She lived here, then. Well, that wouldn't be likely to be helpful to Piers, but it was nice to know. It wasn't lost on him that she completely glossed over his need to return to the BSAA. He questioned her name, Belldandy, but ultimately decided it was probably a foreign name, after all he'd heard several people comment on the name Piers. It was then that he actually examined her. She seemed to have long, brownish hair. Her eyes were a rather striking shade of blue, matching the color of some strange tattoos on her face. The tattoos, a pair of blue lines on her cheeks and what seemed to be almost a blue slit on her forehead, made Piers feel vaguely un-settled, as the only tattoos he had ever seen that vaguely resembled those had been tribal.

"Well...Belldandy...who is this Almighty One, and why did you ignore the fact that I need to return to the BSAA?"

"Well, the Almighty One is the leader of Heaven, you'd refer to him as Heaven's Commander, He holds immense power, and he took an interest in you."

Oh, so it was a religous belief then. It probably just meant that she found him by chance and took him in. This put Piers at ease somewhat, since he now knew she at least wasn't some cultist, although her terminology was rather strange. She then continued with a frown.

"You can't return to the BSAA...because there is no BSAA."

She then rushed off, as the sound of the phone ringing reached both Piers and Belldandy's ears. Piers sat there in shock, she had to be lying, she just had to be. After all, there was no way the BSAA just ceased to exist. Then, however, he began to feel slightly light-headed, and suddenly, he was somewhere new

**A few minutes Later**

Piers now found himself standing in a large, cavernous room, which seemed to be a gathering place. Surrounding him were hundreds of men and women, who all had some variation of the tatoos Belldandy had. To his left was Belldandy, behind him were two other women, one had long grey hair and was remarkably tan, and the other had white hair and carried an expression Piers recognized, the no-nonsense expression of a soldier. Finally, to his right was a Japanese teenager, although he was probably College age. He had very dark hair, and as far as appearence went was un-impressive in every way.

At the front of the Conference room was a man, dressed in pure white robes, who seemed to radiate power and authority. Nobody, however, was prepared for Piers's reaction. They all watched as he removed the MP-AF from a clip on his vest, shoved a full clip into it, and aimed at the man. The woman who looked like a soldier rushed forward to disarm Piers, but the man waved her off, and a loud booming voice filled the room.

"Mr. Nivans has every right to be wary, Lind, and you know he does."

Piers, however, was not about to be excluded from this talk. The full room watched him back up until each individual, including the ones who had came with him, were in front of him. At last, he growled softly, but as he expected it was picked up by a microphone or something and filled the room

"Why am I here? What did you do to me to fix my arm? Why can't I go back to the BSAA?"

The man chuckled, angering Piers, before he finally gave a response.

"You are here because you are special, Piers Nivans. To fix your arm required quite the amount of work, butt it only took the Goddesses about an Earth Day to fix it. You can't return to the B.S.A.A because it doesn't exist in this universe, nor do BOWs and, I'm sorry to inform you, neither does your Captain Redfield."

That, however, was the wrong thing to say, and the Almighty One knew it even before he said it. Piers's finger tightened on the trigger, and he opened fire. The bullets raced out quickly towards the man, although another soldier jumped in front of him and took all the bullets and was immediatly being carried away by what was probably a medic. As Lind turned, Piers had already reloaded and leveled the gun at her, much to her surprise. The Almighty One quickly spoke, however.

"Lind, do not harm him, I shouldn't have mentioned his Captain, that was horrible of me. Mr. Nivans, you mis-understood me. He has not died, he simply never came into existence in this universe. While I could explain to you, I doubt you would believe me, so I will allow you to have the knowledge."

The man, this Almighty One, nodded to Belldandy, who murmured something under her breath and approached Piers, gently touching his forehead even as he pressed the MP-AF to her chest. It was then, however, that images and information flew into his mind. He knew, now, that he was in another Universe, one without the BSAA, one without his only friend...one where the girl he'd left behind hadn't died, but hadn't existed either. He also, however, knew another thing. These women...were Goddesses.

Not a single entity in the room wasn't surprised by Piers's reaction, however. They had expected him to bow, or do something of the like, since he was in the presence of deities. Instead, however, the most they got was him lowering the MP-AF as he said, with less bite in his voice

"Why did you bring me here?"

It was the Almighty One, of course, who responded.

"Because, Piers Nivans, you are destined to be more than just a man. However, that is all I can say for now. You will be living with the Goddess Belldandy, her sisters, and her beloved human. In time, the rest of what you seek shall be revealed to you."

With that, Piers felt lightheaded once more. He was quick to re-clip his MP-AF to the vest, to ensure he didn't drop it. Then, he was once again in a different place, instantaneously. When he had fully recovered, he found himself back in the same room as before. Now, while he had some answers, he had been left with so many more questions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hearts and Minds

**Chapter Two: Hearts and Minds**

Not too long after his return to, well, wherever he was, Piers began to grow tired again. Fighting it off for awhile, he took the time to lean each of his guns on the wall, and took stock. 30 12.7mm rounds, 150 9mm rounds, 30 7.62 rounds, 40 12-gauge shells, He could hold his own for awhile but not forever. The task of counting his rounds only increased Piers's fatigue, and before he knew it he was laying down again and dozing off.

"Piers!"

A shout woke him, or at least so Piers thought. When he looked around, he found himself back in Edonia. Looking forward, he saw Captain Redfield and Finn waiting for him, but there was a third figure as well. Standing there, was a woman in B.S.A.A uniform, her hair was long, and non-regulation at that, and she held an Assault Rifle for Special Tactics. She had tattoos, like those the other Goddesses had, and she was smiling at Piers. Piers jogged forward and, even though he was essentially certain this was a dream, asked

"Captain, who is she?"

Chris smiled, somewhat sadly, and said

"Figure it out already, huh Piers? You always were really observant. This is Luna, she says she's a Goddess, I didn't believe it but she set all this up, so I guess she really is. She...she told me about where you are, Piers, why you're there. I suppose I'm just happy your alive and...still yourself."

"Captain...so..that's really you?"

"Yeah, Piers, it's really me. Finn...well, It's really Finn too, apparently these Goddesses can accomplish anything they want."

Finn smiled and tapped his gun, before saying

"Hello Lieutenant! I uhh...like I was telling the Captain, I don't blame either of you for...what happened. You can't have known what was gonna happen."

Piers felt a smile come to his face then, and it almost felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest, and then he heard a smooth voice, belonging to Luna, say

"It's good to meet you Piers, and it'll be better to meet you in person when you awake. For now, however, we have a job to do."

Chris's face turned serious and he nodded, saying

"We're going to link up with the team, and then kill the BOW that represents the taint within you Piers. The travel to that universe, at least so I'm told, has left you rather exposed to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, demons, and if left un-checked they'll turn you into their weapon."

"Woah...alright Captain, I trust you, but who is the rest of the team?"

Chris just smiled, and began to walk down the street, followed by Finn and Luna, as he replied

"You'll see!"

Piers frowned but followed after them. Soon, the group arrived at a building, causing Piers and Chris to grimace and Finn to flinch and stagger back a step, with Luna quickly re-assuring them all that it was just a facade. Before them, was the town hall in Edonia where Finn had met his end. Outside of it, however, were a large number of figures in uniform. Some, wore the uniform of the United States Marines, and Piers recognized them as some of his friends in the Marine Corps. Many more, however, wore the BSAA uniform, and Piers recognized them all. Reid, Marco, Jeff, and many more, all the members of BSAA Alpha Team were there. All the soldiers saluted him, and moved to pre-assigned positions to breach the building. Chris, Finn, Piers, Luna and Marco all went to the front door, and kicked it down.

Inside lay a sight that made Piers want to vomit in revulsion. Standing in the center of the room, was Piers himself, but as he was when he had been infected with the C-Virus. C-Piers was surrounded by J'avo and Napads, each J'avo held an Ammo Box 50 as per normal. As all the teams of BSAA soldiers, and one team of Marines, surrounded C-Piers and the BOWs, C-Piers turned to Piers and smiled a horrible, gut-renching smile, as it said in Piers's voice

"I am everything you could be, Piers Nivans. You need not embrace this form again, only the power that went with it. You can be what you always wanted to be, the ultimate sniper, and all you have to do is embrace me. I can send you back home, to your Captain and your family. Embrace me, and we can strike down the Gods and Goddesses who brought you here against your will."

Piers saw the BOWs clear a path for him, and he began to seriously consider this. He could re-join the BSAA and his Captain, he wouldn't have to deal with whatever these Goddesses had planned, he could truly be the best. He began to take quick strides towards C-Piers, even as everyone began to shout at him not to do it. It was Luna's voice, surprisingly enough, that registered with him though

"I know you, Mr. Nivans! I know you don't truly want that power, you don't truly want to kill me or any deity. We all have faith in you Piers, we know you'll do what is RIGHT! Because that is who you ARE, Piers Nivans. You are not just the BSAA, you are not just Captain Redfield's second in command, you are Piers Nivans, and you are a man."

Piers stopped, right in front of C-Piers, who held out it's human hand for a hand-shake. Piers looked at C-Piers, cringing inwardly as he had once looked like that. His mind screamed at him to shake the thing's hand, to return home to his last friend and his family, but his heart wouldn't allow it, whispering.

"That isn't you, Piers. You are more than just what waits for you in that universe, and you know they need you here. Be true, Piers, and you will make the right decision."

Piers stared at C-Piers, standing in front of him, and felt a question bubble up.

"Are you TRULY a part of me? Have you been around since I was born."

"No, Piers. I am the small part of you that was changed by your years of war, I am the part that stopped caring about other people, because I realized that you need to care for yourself, Piers. However, I was not always this strong, it was the coming of the demon who fused with me, that made me strong."

This, however, was all Piers needed to know. He delivered a powerful round-house kick to C-Piers, and a cheer went up from the assembled soldiers before they opened fire. Piers himself, however, was in a war with C-Piers. Piers held his trademark anti-materiel rifle, while C-Piers readied it's electric arm.

C-Piers got the first blow with a powerful electric shock, driving Piers to his knees with a loud yell of pain. Distantly, he heard the sound of a female voice beginning to sing, and when he glanced back he saw it was Luna, with covering fire from Chris, Finn and Marco. This gave Piers strength as he hefted his rifle and took aim, firing a round that ripped through C-Piers's infected shoulder. Piers smiled in satisfaction when the arm in question was torn off by the trauma and, unlike real life, no fresh, horrifying mutated limb took it's place.

C-Piers pulled a 909 from the right side of it's badly mutilated BSAA uniform, and fired on Piers. Most of the bullets hit his vest and, therefore, didn't do any damage. However, one struck his thigh and drove a deep grunt of pain from Piers. Aiming down his rifle's scope again, he fired another shot, and could almost feel himself becoming...more free when the round ripped the head off of C-Piers. The J'avo and Napads faded away now, and Piers turned to see Luna, Chris, and Finn approaching him while the other soldiers faded away as well, with the Marines giving a thumbs-up, and the fallen BSAA soldiers saluting. Luna smiled and said

"I knew you wouldn't join with him. Your heart is too pure Mr. Nivans, and I can't wait to speak with you when you awake."

She turned and left, to leave Piers to say his good-byes with Finn and Chris. It was Finn who spoke first, saying

"It's been an honor and a pleasure fighting with you again, sir! Don't worry about me, the afterlife is really a nice place. When you get here, I'll show you both around."

Finn gave a perfect military salute, and then he faded away. Piers looked to Chris and said

"So..this is it, isn't it Captain?"

"Naw, we'll meet plenty of times, I'm sure of it Piers. Your a good soldier, and a good man, so good luck with your new war. I'll help you out whenever I'm able...and good luck with Luna."

Piers cocked his head and asked

"What do you mean by that, Captain?"

Chris just gave a knowing smile and he faded away like the others. Luna re-approached and said

"It's time for you to awaken, Mr. Nivans. I'll be waiting, as will the Goddess Belldandy. I'm truly glad you've won here, Mr. Nivans."

So, before Piers had the chance to speak, Luna faded away, and Piers could feel himself being pulled from the dream back to the real, although equally confusing, world.

**A/N: Ken here, I hope your enjoying this story. While the idea isn't myan, I'm certainly enjoying writing it! So, I know Luna's name is sorta stereotypical, and I apologize but I was sort of lost for good names. We got Chris into the story, too! I know the BSAA's presence was a bit strange, but I've always found it weird that Piers never seemed the least bit affected by Finn's death. So I decided to provide a resolution so that I could still hold to Piers's basic personality, but also eliminate one of the contradictions about it. Sorry this one took so long, but I've got other requests too!**


End file.
